Une histoire de meilleurs amis
by Narly03
Summary: Et si, après la guerre, Harry, Draco, et leurs amis étaient tous amis? Une histoire cocasse où les beuveries se multiplient et où l'alcool créée de drôles de situations. HPDM et autres, navré pour la nullité du résumé!


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J., sauf les aventures tordues dans lesquelles j'utilise ses personnages.

Rating : M

ATTENTION! RELATION EXPLICITE ENTRE HOMME! Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

Résumé : Et si, après la guerre, Harry, Draco, et leurs amis étaient tous amis? Une histoire cocasse où les beuveries se multiplient et où l'alcool réunit les amis.

* * *

><p>-Harry, tu dois m'aider un peu, là!<p>

Draco essayait, tant bien que mal, de ramener Harry vers sa chambre de préfet. Ils venaient d'avoir une soirée plutôt bien arrosée dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard, avec Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Ron et Hermione.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, pendant leur sixième année, ils avaient appris à collaborer ensemble, car si vous n'étiez pas du côté de Voldemort, il valait mieux être préparé à être contre lui. Le petit clan de Gryffondors et de Serpentards avaient appris à se faire confiance et à s'entraider. Ils avaient chacun leurs forces et leurs faiblesses et avaient su en tirer profit. Hermione et Draco étaient aguerris en potion, alors ils avaient fait sans relâche des potions en tout genre, autant pour guérir les blessures que pour en infliger à d'autres. Harry les avait entraînés avec tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir des sorts de défense, et Blaise leur avait appris les sorts de protection et de bouclier. Ron devenait de plus en plus adroit en métamorphose et Pansy et Théo se spécialisaient en sort et enchantement divers. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de se faire confiance et avaient donc bâtis des liens solides entre eux.

Pour Harry et Draco, leur relation avait encore plus évolué que ce qu'il croyait. Au départ, c'est un euphémisme de dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Mais il leur avait fallu passer à travers plusieurs vieilles querelles pour le bien de la guerre, et depuis, leur amitié était plus que solide. Ils avaient commencé leur septième année en grand, décidant que puisque c'était la dernière et qu'il n'y avait plus de menace qui planait au-dessus d'eux, cette année serait mémorable. Ils faisaient les quatre-cent coups ensemble, plus souvent qu'autrement au dépend de leur petit cercle d'ami. Se payer leur tête était toujours une joie pour eux, surtout que Ron et Blaise démarraient au quart de tour.

Aussi, les deux princes de Poudlard avaient commencés à se dévergonder un peu… beaucoup. Ils additionnaient conquêtes après conquêtes, sous l'œil amusé de Théo, Blaise et Ron, et celui désapprobateur de Pansy et d'Hermione. Les deux étaient devenus d'incorrigibles dragueurs et en étaient plutôt fiers.

Draco était bisexuel, à forte tendance homosexuel, alors qu'Harry se disait être hétérosexuel avec ouverture d'esprit.

Un jour, ils avaient commencés à comparer leurs conquêtes, les meilleurs coups, ce qu'ils préféraient faire ou se faire faire. Harry n'avait jamais expérimenté avec un autre gars, alors que Draco oui, ce qui était une difficulté dans leurs discussions.

_**Flashback**_

-Dray, il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi un mec voudrait être en-dessous si c'est si douloureux? Je veux dire, si tu as une once de bon sens, ça doit être contre-nature, non?

-Et c'est là que tu te trompe, Harry. Oui, au départ, ça peut être douloureux, mais à la longue, la douleur fait place au plaisir.

-En quoi le plaisir prend le dessus à la douleur? Et ça fait mal longtemps?

-Ben… C'est la prostate qui change la donne. Et puis, il y a un genre de plaisir maso à vouloir être soumis, je crois. C'est ce que j'en ai conclu avec mes conquêtes, je n'ai jamais été dessous en fait.

-Comment tu peux savoir ce que ça fait si tu n'as jamais essayé! Je te gage que tu as trop peur de la souffrance pour essayer!

-Bien sûr que non Harry, c'est juste une question de soumission, ce que je ne ferai jamais!

-Tu as peur!

-Je te dis que non! Je peux essayer quand je veux! Et puis, c'est déjà mieux que toi, monsieur le coincé du cul!

-Quoi? On parie que je réussi à essayer avant toi, ce que ça fait d'être passif?

-Pari tenu, Harry. Celui qui réussit à avoir une relation en étant passif en premier aura droit de demander un défi de son choix à l'autre, peu importe le défi.

* * *

><p>-Salut, Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ce soir, s'exclama Draco en regardant l'heure tardive.<p>

-Pourquoi pas? Ron est partie dormir dans la chambre d'Hermione et les mecs faisaient un tournoi de je ne sais plus quel jeu. Alors il me semblait bien plus amusant de venir me taper l'incruste chez mon Serpentard préféré!, répondit Harry, tout sourire.

-Toi, tu as quelque chose à me raconter, dit Draco, voyant le-dit sourire s'étirer d'une oreille à l'autre.

-T'as tout compris. Après notre petit défi du mois passé, où tu as lamentablement échoué je te rappelle, j'ai décidé d'expérimenter quelque peu, commença Harry.

-Bien entendu. Monsieur décide de se faire mettre par le premier venu, mais il ne touche à rien d'autre, maugréa le Serpentard.

-Hey, le défi stipulait d'être passif lors d'une relation sexuelle, on n'avait mis aucun décret concernant les préliminaires ou autres, alors j'ai passé par-dessus tout le reste, objecta Harry. Mais je suis de bonne humeur, alors je te pardonne et continue mon histoire. Tu m'avais dit que les mecs suçaient bien mieux que les filles.

-Exact, confirma le blond.

-Et je t'avais répondu que je n'en étais pas convaincu, connaissant les talents ô combien jouissif de Padma Patil.

-Toujours exact, poursuivit Draco.

-Et donc tu avais décidé d'essayer avec Padma, me disant que pour son équivalent masculin, Anthony Goldstein valait son pesant d'or.

-Où tu veux en venir Harry? Ne me dit pas que…, commença Draco.

-Oh que oui, coupa le brun. J'arrive tout droit de la chambre du préfet de Serdaigle. Et encore une fois, tu avais raison. Putain, ce mec, il doit être né avec une queue dans la bouche. Même toutes les fois avec Padma ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville…

* * *

><p>-Harry… Est-ce que tes parents te manquent, parfois?, demanda Draco, un jour où ils étaient les deux couchés sous le saule cogneur, à regarder la lune et les étoiles.<p>

-Bah… Je pense que oui. Enfin, je ne les ai jamais connu, mais j'ai quelques photos et souvenirs d'eux, et je me dis que j'aurais aimé connaître mes parents, je me demande comment aurait été notre relation… Oui, on peut dire que ça me manque parfois, répondit-il. Pourquoi tu demandes?

-Je crois que les miens me manque aussi…, commença Draco.

-Et c'est normal Dray. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les parents typiques, mais c'étaient les tiens, coupa le brun.

-Je sais qu'ils étaient loin d'être des parents modèles. Ils ont choisis de suivre Voldemort, mais ils étaient aimants avec moi. Ils ont toujours été attentifs à mes besoins, essayant d'obtenir le meilleur pour moi et de me pousser pour que je réussisse tout ce que j'entreprenais. Ils ont même respecté mon choix dans cette putain de guerre, dit-il, en murmurant cette dernière phrase.

-Je comprends, et je ne te juge pas Draco. S'il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui ne te juge pas, c'est moi. Ça ne me dérange pas si tu veux m'en parler davantage, je suis là pour toi et tu le sais.

-Merci, p'tit lion, je m'en souviendrai, dit Draco, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>-Putain Dray, ouvre la porte, il faut que je te parle, c'est super important!<p>

Harry tambourinait à la porte depuis une bonne minute déjà, et décidant que ça faisait assez longtemps qu'il attendait, décida d'entrer. Draco lui avait donné le mot de passe, c'était bien pour qu'il s'en serve, non?

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour s'en servir. Il commença à parler, sans se rendre compte des soupirs et gémissements qui provenaient du lit.

-Dray, c'est moi, tu n'ouvrais pas la porte alors j'ai décidé…. Oh. Zacharias Smith, c'est ça?, s'interrompit Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Zacharias Smith, car c'était bien lui, ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop occupé à chercher et enfiler son pantalon. Il grommela quelque chose à l'adresse de Draco, balança négligemment son t-shirt sur son épaule, passa à côté de Harry sans un mot et sortie de la chambre du préfet en chef.

-Bon, Harry, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de si important pour que tu ruines ma nuit avec ce délicieux Poufsouffle que j'ai dû appâter une semaine entière afin de l'avoir dans mon lit, et ce, sans résultats concluants?, ironisa le blond.

-En fait, j'ai un rencard plus tard avec Daphné Greengrass, et j'ai oublié mon pull ici, tu sais, le vert qui fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux, alors il fallait à tout prix que je vienne le récupérer, répondit Harry, tout sourire.

-Et tu interromps Ma soirée, parce que monsieur va en passer une désormais meilleure que la mienne, pour un _pull_? J'espère que tu cours vite, Potter, parce que tu vas la sentir passer!, criait Draco de rage.

* * *

><p>Draco et Harry était dans la salle sur demande avec la plupart des septième années, toutes maisons confondus. Ils jouaient avec Seamus, Dean, Blaise et Pansy à "J'ai jamais", jeu d'alcool consistant à dire quelque chose que vous n'aviez jamais fait, tandis que ceux qui l'avait fait devaient boire un shooter.<p>

-J'ai jamais embrassé de mec, annonça Blaise.

Puisqu'ils l'avaient déjà fait, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Draco et Harry burent un shooter, sous l'œil attentif des participants.

-J'ai jamais surpris Harry en train de baiser, dit Pansy.

Seamus, Dean, Ron et Draco prirent un shooter.

-Avec qui?, demanda Draco.

-Parvati, Padma, une autre fois les deux en même temps, Angelina et Katie l'an passé, séparément, Lavande et Susan… À moins que ce ne soit Hannah?, commença Dean.

-Non, tu n'étais pas là la fois de Hannah, il n'y avait que Ron et moi, poursuivit Seamus.

-Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter maintenant, essaya Harry.

-Non mais les gars, vous n'étiez pas là quand je suis arrivé dans _ma chambre_, et que Harry y était avec cette salope de Romilda, continua Draco.

-Hey, ça ne compte pas!, interrompit Harry. J'étais saoul, ta chambre était à côté et tu étais censé avoir rendez-vous et _ne pas _rentrer de la nuit. Tes draps auraient été propres, frais et dispos le lendemain, sans que rien n'y paraisse!

Tout le monde se foutant apparemment de sa gueule, Harry essaya de continuer le jeu pour avoir la paix.

-J'ai jamais fait l'amour dans un lieu public, dit Harry.

Un shooter de plus pour Seamus, Dean et Draco.

-J'ai jamais fait de trip à trois, poursuivit Seamus.

Draco et Harry prirent un shooter, et Pansy aussi, un peu gênée. Harry sourit, sachant pour le petit de secret de Ginny, Michael Corner et Pansy.

-J'ai jamais voulu embrasser Harry, dit Dean, se contredisant en prenant un shooter avec Draco et Seamus.

Harry rougit un peu en voyant ses amis boire à cette déclaration.

-J'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un que j'aimais réellement, avoua Draco.

Blaise et Pansy prirent un shooter. Un peu plus tard, commençant à être saoul, ils arrêtèrent de jouer pour se mêler aux autres. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent dans un coin de la salle, où des sofas avaient étés aménagés pour discuter tranquillement. Ils étaient assis un à côté de l'autre, parlant de leur sujet de conversation préféré.

-Ron ne dois pas savoir la moitié de ma vie sexuel. C'est une des personnes qui me connait le mieux, mais on n'en parle jamais.

-Pourquoi?, demanda Draco. Vous ne vous êtes jamais rien caché pourtant.

-Je sais. J'ai peut-être peur qu'il me juge. Il est ouvert d'esprit et n'est pas homophobe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il préfère ignorer.

-Comme quoi?, demanda Draco, intrigué.

-Bah… Il ne sait pas pour les trips à trois, ou quatre… Ni pour Goldstein et les quelques autres gars.

-Une chance que tu es hétéro Harry, dit Draco avec un sourire.

-Pas que je sois 100% hétéro, je n'ai rien contre quelques expériences et tu le sais, Dray. J'imagine simplement que je finirai ma vie bien rangé avec une femme et des enfants. Mais pour l'instant, pourquoi ne pas essayer quelques trucs. Tu vois, si j'étais complètement hétéro, tu n'aurais jamais la chance de m'embrasser, dit Harry en riant, faisant référence au jeu plus tôt, quand Draco avait pris un shooter pour avoir envie de l'embrasser.

-En effet, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer, dit Draco en riant. Peut-être qu'un jour ça arrivera, peut-être plus vite qu'on le pense, ajouta-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

Tout en riant, ils continuèrent leur petit jeu de séduction et de parler de tout et de rien. La soirée allait bon train, tout le monde s'amusait et buvait allègrement.

-Hey Harry, t'as envie d'aller faire un tour?, proposa Draco.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit ce dernier.

Il s étaient sortie en dehors de la salle sur demande, et Draco le conduisait vers une salle vide.

-En fait j'ai perdu Blaise et je me suis dit que peut-être il était sorti un peu, ajouta le Serpentard, s'accrochant au bras de Harry alors que l'alcool le faisait tanguer.

-C'est ça, Dray, et moi je suis le Père Noël, dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

-C'est vrai, peut-être qu'il est allé dans cette salle de classe vide et sombre, continuait le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

À peine la porte refermé, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent en riant doucement, parce qu'ils savaient très bien ce qui allait se passer. Draco lâcha le bras de Harry et alla entourer sa taille, tandis que le brun passait une main autour du cou du blond. Ils se rapprochèrent encore et commencèrent doucement à s'embrasser.

La main de Draco descendit plus bas et agrippa la fesse du Gryffondor, alors que la deuxième alla fourrager dans les cheveux désordonné du brun. Harry ne voulant pas être en reste rapprocha leur corps en tirant le corps du blond vers le sien.

-Harry, murmura Draco contre ses lèvres.

-Moui, Dray?, continua le brun entre deux baisers.

-On est en train de s'embrasser, dit Draco en rigolant.

-Je sais, idiot, dit Harry ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire aussi.

-Parait que c'est les filles qui embrassent le mieux, poursuivit le Gryffondor tout en l'embrassant.

-Hmm, à toi de me le dire… (baiser) parce que ça fait des siècles que… (autre baiser) je n'en ai pas embrassé une, dit Draco.

-Sais plus, dit le brun. J'aime bien t'embrasser.

Draco passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Harry, la promenant dans son dos. Ensuite, il la redescendit, pour la mettre dans le jeans de Harry et agripper sa fesse de nouveau, ne laissant que le boxer comme barrière.

Harry prit son visage en coupe pour lui donner un autre baiser, et tourna la tête de Draco pour accéder à son cou. Il lui donna quelques baisers mouillés et retourna à ses lèvres. Ses mains retournèrent sagement dans le dos du Serpentard.

Ils s'éloignèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, toujours avec un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Ils retournèrent vers la salle sur demande en rigolant et se retenant à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin des Flash back<strong>_

Alors ce soir-là, Draco en tant que gentil ami, se démenait à ramener le Gryffondor dans sa chambre de préfet. Ils avaient terminés la soirée avec un _Vérité/Conséquence_ version sorcier, c'est-à-dire une goutte de véritasérum pour les vérités, et un shooter d'alcool pour les conséquences. Si ce n'était pas de la loque, à savoir Harry, qu'il tentait désespérément de faire entrer dans sa chambre, il rirait probablement encore de ce qui c'était déroulé dans la soirée.

_**Flashback de la soirée en cours**_

-Blaise, si tu te fais embrasser quelque part, quelle est ta zone la plus érogène, demanda Ron.

-Euhh.. Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Blaise, sous l'effet du véritasérum.

-Allez, quoi, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose que tu apprécies davantage!, s'exclama Harry.

-Les gars, puisque je vous dis que je ne le sais pas! En fait, je ne peux pas croire qu'être embrassé dans le cou ou sur le lobe d'oreille puisse être si excitant, dit Blaise, penaud. Bon, Draco, vérité ou conséquence?

-Vérité, répondit le blond, en prenant une goutte de véritasérum.

-Tout sexes confondus, qui de toi ou de Harry a eu le plus de conquêtes?, demanda Blaise, avec un sourire carnassier.

-Euhh… Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je dois en avoir quelques unes de plus qu'Harry, parce que nous essayons parfois les bons coups que l'autre propose, mais Harry couche avec moins de mec que moi de fille, alors… Ce doit être moi.

Harry, les joues rougit par l'alcool et la gêne que tous sachent qu'il essayait parfois avec des garçons, tapa légèrement derrière la tête de Draco. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé d'expliquer sa réponse! En retour, Draco lui demanda de choisir entre vérité ou conséquence. Le Gryffon tira la langue de façon très mature et choisit de relever un défi.

-Alors Harry, commença Draco, avec son esprit de vengeance pour s'être fait frapper. Ta conséquence est… de trouver une zone érogène sur Blaise, à l'aide de ta bouche et ta langue.

Après plusieurs protestations des deux protagonistes, Harry se mit au travail. Ce n'était pas facile pour deux hétéros, ou presque, de faire cette action pour Harry, et de se détendre et se laisser faire pour Blaise. Bien sûr, Blaise se mit à gémir doucement quand Harry découvrit un point dans le creux de sa clavicule, trouvant ainsi la faille. Après avoir laissé un suçon bien visible sur la peau de Blaise, Harry recula pour constater les dégâts.

Ensuite, pour se venger de Draco, Harry lui donna la conséquence de faire une petite danse sexy à Pansy et Hermione, sous l'œil très amusé des garçons.

-Théo, vérité ou conséquence?, demanda Draco suite à son petit show improvisé.

-Conséquence, je n'ai certainement pas peur d'un petit Serpentard dans ton genre, Dray chéri, blagua Théodore.

-Alors Théo, tu vas faire un concours avec Harry. Concours de body shot. Vous aurez chacun 5 shooter de Tequila ici présent que vous devrez boire, à l'aide de ces demoiselles, expliqua Draco en pointant Hermione et Pansy. Trois étapes faciles : On lèche le sel sur leur ventre, un prend un shooter et ensuite une croqué dans la lime qui est dans la bouche des filles. Et on recommence pour les shooter suivant. GO!

Ron, Blaise et Draco encourageaient respectivement le concurrent de leur maison et Hermione et Pansy riaient à grands éclats en voyant les deux hommes se faire une féroce compétition.

* * *

><p>Enfin arrivé dans sa chambre, Draco traîna Harry jusqu'à son lit. Il le fit s'asseoir au pied de son lit, le temps qu'il aille chercher un bas de pyjama pour le rouge et or. En revenant, Draco ne put que constater qu'Harry s'était lamentablement couché sur son lit, très peu disposé à coopérer. C'est là que le Serpentard se félicita d'avoir arrêté de boire quelques heures plus tôt, car il aurait pu se retrouver dans le même état que son ami, ce qui ne les aurait pas du tout aidés.<p>

Se mettant au pied du lit, entre les jambes d'Harry, Draco se pencha pour mettre ses bras sous les épaules du Gryffondor afin de le redresser en position assise pour lui retirer son t-shirt (pour qu'il dorme mieux, n'allez-pas vous imaginer n'importe quoi!). Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever le morceau de tissu que Harry se recouchait encore, en gloussant. Draco remit ses bras sous les épaules du brun et le tira pour le relever et lui faire mettre un pyjama, mais Harry en décida autrement. À peine relever, Harry mit ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le lit.

Draco était dans une situation délicate. Ses propres bras étaient coincés sous Harry, ce-dernier le tenait fermement par la taille, ses genoux arrivaient à peine à la hauteur du lit donc il ne pouvait pas de servir de ses jambes pour se relever. Même la gravité était contre lui, le ramenant encore vers le brun couché sous lui, qui riait de sa propre bêtise.

-Tu pourras pas te relever, Dray, je suis plus fort que toi, c'est tout!, ricanait le brun, plutôt ivre.

Plus le blond essayait de se dégager, plus il s'enfonçait sur le corps du brun.

-Aller, Harry, t'es pas drôle. Lève-toi et enfile ce pyjama qu'on puisse enfin se coucher et dormir en paix!, ronchonnait Draco.

Le visage de Draco était enfoui dans le cou de Harry, et les résonnance de sa voix donnaient des frissons dans le corps du Gryffondor. Draco humait l'odeur de la peau du Gryffondor, trouvant décidément que son ami sentait bon et qu'il avait une odeur particulièrement excitante. Et avant même que Draco ne songe au ridicule de la situation, et comment cela pourrait dégénérer, ce fut Harry qui réagit en premier. Il donna un doux baiser sur la joue de Draco, puisqu'elle était à sa porté.

-Tu es tellement mon meilleur de tous les meilleurs amis, Dray, dit Harry, pour défendre son geste.

Et Harry continua son exploration du visage du Serpentard, qui sentait si bon et qui était à sa merci. Il déposa de léger baiser papillon le long de sa mâchoire et rendu au menton, il remonta lentement pour donner un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du vert et argent. Draco se laissait faire, appréciant la douceur de son ami.

-J'en avait tellement envie depuis la dernière fois, murmura Harry.

Le Gryffondor se redressa en s'appuyant sur un coude, tandis que son autre bras allait entourer la taille du Serpentard pour le coller davantage contre lui. Draco, se disant qu'il devrait peut-être penser à jouer un rôle plus actif, monta sur le lit, entoura la taille de Harry et le leva doucement, le poussant pour remonter en haut du lit, pour qu'ils puissent se coucher complètement. Draco était désormais coucher entre les jambes du Gryffondor et l'embrassait beaucoup moins chastement qu'au départ.

-J'ai… vraiment… envie de toi, Dray, avoua Harry entre quelques baisers.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire arrêter et reculer Draco.

-Harry, t'as vraiment bu ce soir, t'es pas dans ton état habituelle, essaya d'expliquer Draco.

Harry se redressa, prit la main du Serpentard et la posa sur son entre-jambe.

-Ça, pour pas être dans mon état habituelle, c'est difficile de faire pire, rigola Harry.

Sentant le désir d'Harry sous sa main, Draco était déchiré entre écouter soit son cerveau ou son entre-jambe. Il avait vraiment envie de lui, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Harry faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter le lendemain.

-Aller Dray, t'en as envie toi aussi, grogna le rouge et or en frottant leur érection de plus en plus fort.

Cerveau : 0, Érection : 1. Fin de la partie. D'un simple sort, Draco avait enlevé presque tous les vêtements de leur chemin, ne les laissant qu'en sous-vêtement. On n'entendait déjà plus que des grognements, des gémissements, et la température avait encore augmenté dans la pièce. Draco donnait des baisers dans le cou du brun, et plus Harry se frottait contre lui, plus les baisers étaient entrecoupés de succion.

-Ahhh, mord-moi, Dray, marque-moi! , gémit Harry.

En même temps que le blond poussa ses hanches vers ceux d'Harry, il le mordit d'abord doucement, puis plus franchement. Ensuite il suça la peau tendre de son cou, ravi de le marquer comme sien. Harry tirait de plus en plus sur l'élastique de son boxer, alors il souleva ses hanches pour pouvoir le retirer. Il se plaça ensuite à genou, pour enlever celui d'Harry. Les deux étaient sur leurs genoux, à demi redressé et continuait de s'embrasser et à se caresser, se toucher le plus possible.

D'un coup de hanche, Draco prit sa décision. Il bascula leur corps, se retrouvant couché sur le dos, Harry par-dessus lui, entre ses jambes. Si Harry voulait couché avec lui seulement sous l'effet de l'alcool, au moins le lendemain il ne regretterait pas de s'être fait prendre par le Serpentard et il ne serait pas trop courbaturé.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de barrière de tissu entre eux, le pénis d'Harry frottait lentement contre ses fesses, les excitants davantage. Draco prit la main du Gryffondor et lécha consciencieusement trois doigts. Il avait peut-être toujours été sur le dessus, mais il savait comment ça fonctionnait et en voyant ce qui allait le pénétrer, au moins trois doigts, c'était bien un minimum.

Harry comprit le message assez rapidement et entreprit de préparer comme il faut le Serpentard. Une fois cela fait, et un sort de lubrification plus tard, il était enfin en train de faire l'amour à Draco.

* * *

><p>''Putain, où est-ce que je suis, et qu'est-ce que j'ai <em>encore<em> fait?'' se demandait Harry, quelques heures plus tard. Il était couché dans un lit, pas le sien, la tête sur le ventre d'un mec, à en croire ce qu'il voyait entre les jambes du propriétaire. Très courageux, le Gryffondor trouva le meilleur plan possible. Faire semblant de dormir en attendant de se rappeler. Ou de se faire jeter dehors, tout dépendant de la décision du propriétaire de ce sublime corps. Il se souvenait de la soirée vérité/action, d'avoir fait un suçon à Blaise, d'un concours de shooter avec Théo et ensuite, … . Rien. Ou peut-être un peu plus que rien. Eh merde.

-Dray…?, demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-Bon matin, Potty, grommela Draco, le visage couvert par ses bras pour ne pas laissé passé la lumière.

-Hey, m'appelle pas Potty. C'est horrible et méchant, commença le dit nommé. Est-ce qu'on a…?

-Ouaip, répondit calmement le Serpentard.

-Oh.

-Quelle élocution, remarqua sarcastiquement Draco.

-Hmmm.

-Écoute, Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, j'aurais pas dû embarquer là-dedans. Je savais que t'étais vraiment saoul, et j'ai voulu arrêté, mais t'as commencé à te frotter sur moi et j'ai pas pu arrêté après… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry ne répondit rien, comme figé. Il se releva lentement de sur son coussin improvisé et se retourna vers Draco.

-Tu… t'excuses?, demanda Harry, encore plus perdu.

-Oui Harry, j'aurais vraiment dû me contrôler, ça n'arrivera plus, promis? J'aimerais vraiment que ça ne change rien entre nous, ça allait bien ensemble, on s'amusait et tout, mais je comprends si tu veux qu'on en reste là après… les évènements, continua Draco, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Franchement, Draco, arrête de t'excuser! J'étais certain que tu me foutrais à la porte à grand coup de pied, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je t'ai… comme qui dirait… forcé à être en dessous. Okay, Dray, j'ai merdé sur ce coup là. Depuis qu'on s'était embrassé l'autre soir, j'ai remarqué que j'avais de plus en plus envie d'essayé avoir toi, juste pour voir, on s'entend tellement bien, ça ne pouvait qu'être agréable. Et j'ai tout foiré…

Les deux garçons étaient rendu silencieux, regardant n'importe quoi sauf l'autre.

-Donc, reprit Draco, si on récapitule, je me sens mal parce que j'ai profité du fait que tu étais saoul pour avoir une des plus belles nuits de ma vie parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de m'aguicher, et tu te sens mal parce que j'ai décidé d'être en dessous pour être certain que tu ne sois pas trop fâché ce matin.

-Ouaip. On est con, répondit Harry.

Les deux princes relevèrent le regard vers l'autre, et partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. En entendant le ventre du Gryffondor gronder, ils décidèrent d'allé rejoindre leurs amis dans la Grande Salle pour un déjeuné bien mérité. Il se rhabillèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, avant de sortir de sa chambre de préfet, Draco donna un gentil baiser sur la tête de Harry et il firent tranquillement le chemin menant à la Grande Salle.

-Tu es tellement mon meilleur de tous les meilleurs amis, Harry, dit Draco, faisant référence au Harry saoul de la veille qui lui avait dit ces si charmantes paroles.

-Ta gueule, Dray, répondit Harry, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, en prenant dans sa main la main de son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà, au moins un One-shot je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ne pas poster la suite.. J'espère que vous avez appréciez, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus :)<p> 


End file.
